my stupid boss
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN" mungkin judulnya sudah menjelaskan isi ceritanya?


**Warning! OOC, Abal, BL, Typo, dst..dll..dsb..?**

.

Cerita ini berawal dari kunjungan sahabat tersialku-Shim Changmin, pada liburan musim panas kemarin.

Namja kelewat jangkung itu bercerita banyak tentang tanah airku tercinta—Korea, dan dengan segala daya upaya ia berhasil membangkitkan jiwa patriotisme eomma dan disinilah gue terdampar sekarang.

Dikirim lagi ke Korea bersama kepulangan Changmin. Karena malas hanya tidur-tiduran saja seharian dan bermain game gue memutuskan untuk mencari kerja, karena kata eomma gue harus kudu dan mesti menyumbangkan sedikit tenaga dan kerja keras untuk—lagi-lagi tanah air tercinta.

Setelah dibantu Changmin cari informasi sana-sini dan rekomendasi eomma dan appa, akhirnya menemukan pekerjaan juga. Meski bukan kantor yang mewah banget dan belum go internasional tapi setidaknya kantor ini sudah terkenal meski umurnya masih terbilang baru. Changmin sempat mengembor-gemborkan tentang jabatan gue nantinya, katanya gue bakal dapet posisi yang bagus.

Entahlah gue kurang percaya dengan makhluk kelebihan tinggi badan itu, terlebih ama diri sendiri yang masih betah berteman dengan namja jangkung berjenis aneh itu.

Oh ya Bossnya orang Korea juga. Dia punya banyak bisnis di sini. Mulai dari bengkel mobil, toko audio system untuk mobil, perabotan rumah, sampai kontraktor service mesin-mesin.

Pak Boss menempatkan aku untuk ngurus administrasi dari semua bisnis-bisnisnya.

Pertama kali ketemu sama boss gue Cuma melongo, persis panda bengong.

Coba gue mau replay ulang apa yang dibilang Changmin ama gue kemarin itu.

"bosnya masih muda lohhhh… cakep lohhhh… gayanya cool lohhhh…"

Dan apa yang gue dapet? Gue kucek-kucek mata bentar kali aja ada kotoran gajah yang kesumpel di mata, eh bener aja gambaran sosok boss yang berdiri di depan gue ga berubah sama sekali.

Potongan ahjussi gendut yang keliatan banget ga muda, ga cakep dan ga cool sama sekali. Sialan—pasti Changmin cuma denger gossip sana-sini atau dia sengaja ngerjain gue?

"oh Cho Kyuhyun, saya udah baca resume kamu. Nanti kamu jadi kepala Admin ya?" ucap Boss yang belakangan gue tau namanya Kim Kangin itu sambil nepuk-nepuk gue seolah mengandalkan gue ditambah cara ketawa yang ga menggambarkan sosok boss sebuah perusahan sama sekali.

Karena gue orang asing, gue kerja dengan sistem kontrak untuk beberapa tahun dan dalam kasus ini gue kontrak kerja selama setahun. Bila salah satu pihak mau mutusin kontrak sebelum waktunya, pihak tersebut harus membayar sisa bulan kerja kepada pihak yang satu lagi. Bukan gue ga mampu bayar tapi karena kedua orang tua ngirim gue ke korea hanya berbekal smartphone dan psp, baju aja gue dapet setelah dibelikan Changmin karena ga mungkin gue pake baju dia yang semuanya kepanjangan dan kebesaran.

Kalo gue keluar, gue harus bayar dia. Kalo dia pecat gue, dia harus bayar gue. Jadi gue dan si Boss sama-sama stuck. Akibatnya? Gempa tektonik berkekuatan 7.9 skala richer terjadi di kantor kami hampir setiap hari! Gempa yang mengakibatkan barang-barang di kantor tiba-tiba jadi UFO semua... zing zing ziiingg dilempar ke sana sini! Lah ko bisa gitu? Karena kami berdua sama-sama keras kepala!

Boss: Kerasan kepala saya...  
>Gue: Saya!<br>Boss: Saya!  
>Gue: Ya saya dong! Buktinya saya duluan yang lempar stepler ke Bapak hari itu!<p>

Pak Boss punya seorang anak yang gue kagak tau bagaimana bentuk dan rupanya tapi katanya sih seumuran gue gitulah. Biarpun dia itu gendut, botak, dan jauh dari kata cakep, tapi istrinya cuantik. Ya, entah pelet apaan yang dipake si boss ampe bidadari itu bisa kecantol ama potongan tukang cendol kaya dia.

Selain gue, ada 9 orang karyawan lain di kantor yang ngurusin bagian teknikal dan mekanikal. Sedangkan di tim admin cuma ada 1 cewek, Yoona namanya. Mukanya si cakep, tapi begitu ngomong, kwa-kwaaa... gak ngerti deh gue dia ngomong apaan. Semakin lama gue ngobrol sama dia, semakin kedalon masuk angin gue karena cuma bisa bengong nganga aja.  
>Gue jadi atasannya Yoona. Herannya, tuh cewek girang banget. Dia bilang (yang akhirnya gue tangkep dengan susah payah), dia seneng karena gak harus berurusan langsung sama orang gila. Hah? Orang gila? Siapa? Si Boss? Waduh, kok dia dipanggil orang gila?<br>Tapi memang radar gue kasih sinyal kalo Pak Boss nih ada mur yang gak kenceng di otaknya. Hari berganti hari.. keanehan sifat dia makin keliatan.

Gue pulang ke apartemen gue—punya Changmin sih karena gue cuma numpang.

Jam sudah nunjukin jam 10 malem dan Changmin lagi asik-asiknya nonton acara lawak di salah satu stasiun tv yang menurut gue ga bermutu banget. Jadi pas dia lagi ngakak-ngakak ga jelas dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari tv ke asal suara bantingan pintu ia mendadak berhenti ketawa.

"eh Kyu? Muka lo kenapa? Betekuk tiga gitu?" ucapnya sok prihatin sambil nahan ketawa.

"ga usah banyak tanya." kesalku sambil merebahkan diri di sofa samping Changmin.

Hari ini aku kesal sekali liat tingkah atasanku itu, meeting pertamaku berakhir dengan sangat mengesalkan. Padahal meeting ini pertama kali gue meeting nemenin si kodok Bangkok itu pas gue nyerahin CV, dia selalu tahan gue supaya jangan pulang.

"Eh jangan! Jangan pulang dulu! Kita ngopi dulu abis ini."

Dan terdamparlah kami di salah satu restoran yang gue rasa cukup mahal, mengingat sifat boss gue yang udah ketauan pelit sejak awal-awal bertemu.

Pas kita sampe pelayanannya kasih kita minum air putih gratis, dan si boss pesen satu cangkir kopi item—catat—secangkir kopi item. Buat dia doing, dan gue Cuma negak segelas air putih gratis.

Kalau begini ngapain ngajak ke restoran mahal, mendingan makan nasi campur di warteg depan kantor.

"eh Kyu tau ga kalau…blaa..blaa.."

"dia itu anaknya… bla..bla… kamu tau kan Kyu?"

"iya."

"trus…bla..bla…"

Boss gue ngegosipnya ngalahin David Blaine! Yang gak ada, jadi ada. Yang ada, jadi lipat tiga!  
>Singkatnya, banyakan Pak Boss yang ngomong ketimbang gue, sampek gue terpaksa ngeluarin sapu tangan gara-gara tiap ngomong ludahnya muncrat melulu. Semunyana digosipin<br>Satu jam kemudian, tiba-tiba Pak Boss bilang gini dengan muka kayak sebel banget, "Ada lagi gak yang mau kita omongin? Soalnya saya banyak kerjaan nih..."  
>Lah? Perasaan dari tadi dia doang yang nyembur! Gue mo pamit, dia kagak ngasih! Sekarang gue diusir !<br>Brengsek bau ketek !

APA JADINYA NASIBKU SETAHUN KEDEPAN?!

.

.

Hari ini gue berjalan malas ke kantor, benaran ga niat ketemu bos muka badak itu.

Jadi hari ini berbekal uang pinjaman dari Changmin dan surat pengunduran diri gue bertekat bulat nemuin bos super gaje itu.

Ruangan pak bos terkesan sepi, entah kemana tuh sekertarisnya pergi.

Mungkin ikut berhenti kaya yang gue lakukan? Hahaha

Gue masuk ke ruangan itu, tuh si bos ada di kursinya tapi dia lagi membeakangiku, lagi nerima telpon kayaknya jadi gue lebih milih duduk aja sambil bayangin kata-kata yang bakal gue ucapain ntar.

Pas gue liat kursi bos gue berbalik menghadap gue langsung ambil ancang-ancang.

"bos saya mau ngomong penting!"

"ya?"

"saya..aa? apa salah masuk ruangan ya?" gumamku sendiri saat mendapati sosok yang bukan bos gue banget, duduk manis dengan raut wajah datar tapi penuh kharisma.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"suara berat itu menyebut nama gue dan serasa ada bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekeliling ruangan, kurasa Changmin benar soal orientasi gue yang menyimpang.

"ne?"

"appa banyak bercerita tentangmu."

Appa? Appa? Appa? Kim Kangin?

"Mwo? "

"ah.. namaku Kim Kibum, ada yang bisa kubantu Kyu? Apa hal penting tadi yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Mau bicara apa gue? Makhluk seganteng ini ga boleh disia-siakan, jadilah gue Cuma melongo kaya panda bengong sambil meremas amplop berisi surat pengunduran diri yang tadi pagi getol banget mau gue serahin.

Dan gue rasa mulai besok mesti baik-baik sama boss Racoon kalau mau dapet restu pdkt ama anaknya.

Jadi sepertinya acara pengunduran diri gue dari kantor mesti ditunda dulu.

**.**

**end?**

.

Merasa ga asing ama cerita ini?

Yup… inspired setelah baca novel dengan judul sama

Ditengah hutang FF yang bejibun dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk

Tangan gatel pengen ngetik dan akhirnya gue menyerah

Mengabaikan pekerjaan dan memilih mengetik

Semoga bisa menghibur

**Oh ya ini dalam rangka moment Happy KiHyun day entah ini bisa disebut KiHyun atau ngga **


End file.
